List of Ben 10: Alien Justice Force Episodes
Season 1: 2014-2016 *Crypto's Escape *Catalysts *Destructive Testing *Market Forces *First Steps *Tabula Rasa *Homecoming *Night of the Ninja *Sound and Fury *Julie has a Glitch! *Nature Calls *Gryonite Rising *Artifact Attack *A Ghost in the System *String Theory *Dark Nightmare *Blind Ally *Special: Ben 10 Meets High School Musical *X'ed *The Acadamy *Rookies *Eye of the Storm *Zoned Out *Game On *Obsession *Attack of the Marauders *Time Fugitives *The Secret Serum *Dual *The Invisible Hand *Group Therapy *Antibody *Tales of Suspense *Masquerade *Ben 10's 2nd Christmas Vacation *Defenders of Primus *The Invaders *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Welcome to Blitz Land! *Plumber Cadets *The Vines of Doom *Bounty Hunters *Toxic Talent *Hidden Terrors *A Traitor Among Us *Divide and Conquer *The Dream War *Heart of Mars *Pirate Scourge *Abandoned *Seeds of Deception *The Perfect Warrior *The Ghost Ship *Eye of Infinity *The Plague *Undercover *Caribbean Cruise *Silent City *The Omni-Energy's Power Part 1 *The Omni-Energy's Power Part 2 *Special: Ben 10:Birthday Trouble Season 2: 2016-2017 Now 3 months later, Ben has married Metrogirl after the events of Ben 10: Alien Justice Force: The Fight for the Objects of Infinity, Ben was at Metrogirl's manor. Jimmy continues being Ben's pal, and Ben and the gang are now 19 years old, and Kyle is 16 years old and Kevin is 20 years old. And Vilgax, Drakor and Albedo continue their team of the Syndicate of Evil, as long as they try to escape the prison of Alien X. And Ultra Ben returns as a 39 year old with the power of the Potis Altiare inside him, and a new threat, Imperiex plans to conquer the world. *New Changes, New Lifes *The Syndicate strikes back! *Watch the Megawatts *Dark of the Moon *Time Force! *Crisis on Kaeldron *Sound of the Night *Defender! *Mysteries of the Dead *Back to Justice Part 1 *Back to Justice Part 2 *Back to Justice Part 3 *Seeds of the Future! *Unleash the Alien Within! *Salvage Beast *Back from the Past *Aranhaschimmia *Ultimate Wildmutt! *Mysteries of the Titanic *The Defense Force *Defeated! *The Lunar Wolf *Night of the Mummy *Disapperance! *Frankenstine! *Peace and Quiet *The Haunted Lighthouse *The X-10 *Ultimate Chromastone *Back Home Part 1 *Back Home Part 2 Season 3: 2017-2018 Now that Imperiex is stopped, a new threat from Apokolips called Darkseid, plans to conquer Earth. And Ben and the gang will become allies with the Justice League of America, with his grandfather's old friend, John Stewart, the Green Lantern. *Another Order of Evil Part 1 *Another Order of Evil Part 2 *Elemental, my dear Kitty Pryde *The Fabulous Spellcaster *Tougher, and Meaner *Brainiac Awakens Part 1 *Brainiac Awakens Part 2 *Once a Villain *Smash! *Armorhide *Rise of Smoldor *Burn it to the Ground *1912 *Ultimate Goop *Darkness Rising Part 1 *Darkness Rising Part 2 *Darkness Rising Part 3 *Darkness Rising Part 4 *Darkness Rising Part 5 *Life and Death *Future Dreams *Tomahawk! *Ultimate Rath *Battle and the Omega *Death of Aggregor *Ultimate 5 *Dino Island Part 1 *Dino Island Part 2 *Ultimate Water Hazard *Ultimate Terraspin *Ultimate Armodrillo *Ultimate NRG *Ultimate Ampfibian *Revenge of the Fallen *Uprisings Part 1 *Uprisings Part 2 *Uprisings Part 3 Season 4: 2018-2019 Now Ben has learned about the Titanic, he wants to go to the other common ship wrecks: Britannic, Bismack, and much more to learn about them and the people that died on them. Now a new villian , Mindwipe, takes control of the dead to hunt down and destroy him. 97107.jpg|Head found inside Bismark 51 bismarck wreck.jpg|Bismark Wreak 09 titanic.jpg|Titanic hits Ice Berg andrea doria wreck.jpg|andrea doria Wreck today Britannic-1.jpg|Britannic medium_pdx1.jpg|Body found inside ??????????? The Alantic Ocean234 ( Titanic stern ).jpg|Titanic's wrecked stern *Mindwipe Arrives *Journey to the Britannic *The Sunkin Battleship *Discovered! *History of the Doria *Legend of the Dead *The Dead Rises Part 1 *The Dead Rises Part 2 * Darkness of the Sea *Skystalker! *Frozen Flames! *Graveyard! * The Destroyer Part 1 *The Destroyer Part 2 *The Destroyer Part 3 *Vacation Wars! *Crisis! *Earthquake! *Rise of the Tomica Hero Rescue Fire *Rescue King! *Death of Mindwipe *Battle to the Future Part 1 *Battle to the Future Part 2 *Clash of the Monsters! Season 5: 2019-2020 Ben is glad that the underwater adventures is over , but there is work to be done. 1.) Generator Rex has joined Ben's crew , 2.) Megatron uses Dark Energon to revive the dead , 3.) Ben Tennyson's Ultimatrix has new aliens in it including 3 new Ultimates: Ultimate Brainstorm, Ultimate Alien X and Ultimate Way Big , and 4) Megatron has died, later returned with full-charged form by his master, the Fallen. Now with Elena, Max, Rex, Victor, Jim Hawkins, and Aggregor's victims by his side he is ready to finish the job, and soon a new member Ivan, will join the Andromada 5 to help them in their quest. *Dark Energon Part 1 *Dark Energon Part 2 *Ultimate Brainstorm! *Rise, New Aliens! *RPM 2 *Return of the Fallen! *Ultimate Alien X! *Power Rangers! *Team Up! *Samurai Forever! *Ultimate Way Big! *Bivalvan vs. P'andor *Roadblock! *Ghost in the Machine! *The Unknown Monster! *Rise, Skyquake! *Masters and Students *Con Job *Convoy *Giant *Power of Evil Way Big *Blue Beetle *Devil Monkey, Danger! *Doomhound! *Halloween! *Rise and Fall *A Battle to the End Part 1 *A Battle to the End Part 2 *A Battle to the End Part 3 *Spirits of the Future *2021! *Unchartered Territory *Darkside of the Moon *Rise of Ultimate Wildmutt! *Ultimate Wildvine! *Yeti Attack! *Ninja Storm Rescue! *Legend of Omega Surpreme! *Aliens from Space! *Overload Rising! *Jungle Planet *Rescue Force! Part 1 *Rescue Force! Part 2 *Rescue Force! Part 3 *Battle Force 10 *Modifighters! *Movie: Power of the Ultimatrix Season 6 ( 2020 - 2021 ) After a battle with Ben's old villians and sending them to Null Void, Ben encounters a new transformer-based villian, Shockwave. And with a new member on the team, Ben 10,000, Ben is ready with new teammates like Sential Prime, The Wreckers, Mirage , Wheeljack , and the Escaped Aliens, he will battle to the Dark of the Moon! *Encounter, Shockwave Pt.1 *Encounter, Shockwave Pt.2 *Dark of the Moon Returns! *Ben 10,000 Returns! *Rise, Sential Prime! *Battle of the NASCAR Trio! *N.E.S.T. *Battle In Space Pt.1 *Battle In Space Pt.2 *Loss of Friendship *A Battle to the End *The Arrival of Mirage! *A Old Bot *Global Disaster! *Apollo 18! *Harsh Secrets! *Eon Returns! *Moon Struck *Prisioner #775 is Missing *Journey to Area 51! *Pirates! *Danger in Rome! *History of Maria De Pazzi *The Fallen Primes! *Rodimus Vs. Cyclonus! *Clockwork! *Eatle! *Last Call *Cybertron is in Danger! *Jungle Fury! *Operation Overdrive! *Move Out! *Warship! *Iridescent *Walk Of the Dead Pt.1 *Walk of the Dead Pt.2 *Out of His Head! *The Big Bang Theory! *Get In Gear! *ChamAlien! *Nightmare at Rozum's Home *The Exocrist *Let it Go! *Bring in the Big Guns! *Seinfeld *Big Day Out *Volt! *Earthquake in Japan Pt.1 *Earthquake in Japan Pt.2 *Japan's Aftermath! *Destruction in the Southeast! *Smithvill, Wiped Out? *Attack on Bellwood! *Attack on the Moon! *Ultimate Ben! *Armada! *Danger at the Race! *How She Must Feel! *Power of Friendship! *The Andromada 5! *Revenge of Mindwipe! *Girlfriend! *Happyness *Shocking! *History of the Saints! *Wheelie's Best Friend *Wreckers, Attack! *Final Battle in Chicago Pt.1 *Final Battle in Chicago Pt.2 *Back Home *Nightmare All Over Again *Time Warp *Mechtech Technolgy! *Dark of the Moon Ends! Season 7 (2021 - 2022) After the events of Dark of the Moon Ends, Ben returns home safe and sound. But a year latter on the Harangue Nation news broadcast, Ben discovers that new unwanted creatures show up to hunt Ben and Will Hurangue. Now, with the events leding up the the search, Ben and Will must team up with Gwen, Kevin, Max, and the Andromada aliens to stop this meance from taking over our world. *DareDevil of world! *Azmuth Reveals Part 1 *Azmuth Reveals Part 2 *Azmuth Reveals Part 3 *A new Morning *Return of Power Part 1 *Return of Power Part 2 *Return of Power Part 3 *Rise of Vilgax *Destroy Power *Let be Light there *Hit the Goal *Julie ,come back *The Real Breakup *New Journey *Aggregor,the trouble *A new power *Julie's love *To the Moon *Drakor Returns *The Ultimate Roar *Let there be Aliens! *Power Forces *Wreckers Strike! *The Ultimate Space Adventure *Light of Hope *Omegastar *Harangue's Attack *Carl Nesmith Returns *A War against aliens Part 1 *A War against aliens Part 2 *George Returns! *Galaxy Wars Part 1 *Galaxy Wars Part 2 *The Last Ride *My departure Season 8( 2023-2024) After defeating George Ben and gang start their thrilling adventure. *The More Things Change *Ultimate Ben *Eon *Severe mystery *The Fight Part 1 *The Fight Part 2 *My Sickness *Special: Ben 10 Alien Justice Force In Action Category:Episodes